pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - SB/SS UW Farmer
hi guys, I started this page as an update to the now archived 55/ss uw build. This build is just as viable as the old one and works with the dhummies. Figured the old one had a good rating, so this one would get one too, but I just wanna know if I should go through with this or if u guys r just gonna trash it Smity Smitingtontalk2me 01:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :So...how is this different form the original one? Life Guardian 01:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::The original one was a 55, and they now get wtfpwned by skeletons of dhuum, this is a spirit bonder with ~450 hp which can deal with the skeletons Smity Smitingtontalk2me 01:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, get rid of all the 55hp nonsense and put a note about what the tanks hp should be. Also, this should be well'd if it's not faster than 600/smite. Life Guardian 01:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, I was gonna do all that as long as you guys arent gonna well it, which brings us to the point u made, if it is inferior to 600/smite, than what is the point of keeping it on here. 1) 55/ss was an excellent build on here at the same time 600/smite existed and this does the same thing as 55/ss. 2) This build is ment for farming normal mode, where huge aggroes can be taken, which the spirit bonder is able to tank, and the ss is able to blow up very quickly 3) ecto drops in nm are equal to drops in hm, and this build is undoubtably faster at farming uw than 600/smite as long as the monk knows how to aggro huge groups (it's faster because larger groups can be taken out plus ss is much faster in wastes where cold fires are) Smity Smitingtontalk2me 02:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Meh, might as well keep it then. Get some random bullshit factual information(numbers or something) so no one else QQs about being inferior to 600/smite. Life Guardian 02:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mainbar BUH! imo. Possibly some random form of energy management too, like sig of corruption for lulzy energy gains. Can't think of good energy management skills atm. Life Guardian 03:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::whats with the sup runes and 10 inspiration?--Relyk 05:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm pro and this is what I run. Lol but seriously it is needed. 14 Divine and 14 prot is all you need, there's no reason to have over 425 hp, and 10 inspiration is the breaking point for energy loss from mantra of resolve, therefore you can tank more shit and not have energy probs, relying on Blood Ritual and Visages, and ultimately failing because you die cuz mantra was removed. Also 10 inspiration means longer duration which in turn means more energy saved which = faster run times. Smity Smitingtontalk2me 12:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::And I eat midgets for breakfast. 16 divine favor please. If you cant manage energy with mor /uninstall guildwars now-- ChristmasRelyk 03:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::And i could make the arguement that u must /uninstall if u need 16 divine favor, but I'll add it to notes or variants or something Smity Smitingtontalk2me 04:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I could make an argument your an autist but you wouldn't understand it-- ChristmasRelyk 04:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Switching attributes from 14 14 10 to 16 15 3 only gives you a ≈4 second longer Spell Breaker and is also worse for your energy management even in an ideal situation where you never lose energy from Mantra of Resolve because of a prevented interrupt. Energy savings from PS: 10E/(1.33*1.20*22sec) - 10E/(1.37*1.20*23sec) = 0.0203 E/sec, Energy loss from maintaining Mantra of Resolve: 10 E/70 sec - 10 E/42 sec = -0.0952 E/sec. Which means you'll spend 0.0749 more Energy every second just to maintain all your enchants and MoR. (SoA and Spirit Bond are not factored in as you will most likely wait for the recharge on SoA anyway and SB only has 10 charges and therefor never lasts it's full duration.) The real benefit of 10 Inspiration Magic is getting the energy loss from prevented interrupts down from 9 to 6. (Bumbib 10:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC)) BUMP new version of 55/ss just as good as the first, faster than 600/smite, vote vote vote !!!! Smity Smitingtontalk2me 02:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Arcane Echo? i'd suggest to put Arcane Echo as optional, with that and a divine favor headpiece (+1+3) you can easily mantain spell breaker, allowing the team to virtually be able to kill everything up to the chaos plains, or just for mindblades and dryders in the lab. --Giorgevich 09:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :600/ss is not great at killing mindblades, it doesn't matter how long spell breaker lasts, they interupt the SS like crazy. Infact, the only way mind bladeds can be done is if the ss tanks and the monk throughs spell breaker and SoA on the SS before he/she aggroes. Alternatively, it could be possible to give the necro mantra of resolve to deal with their interupts. Also, there isn't really room on the monk bar for additional skills. Smity Smitingtontalk2me 12:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Two other words that makes SS pretty useless against Mindblades: Hex Breaker (Bumbib 10:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC)) :::SS can remove hex breaker by casting recklass haste quickly followed by ss, but on going fights are indeed a pain in the ass, and sometimes they recast hex breaker too quickly. Smity 12:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Terra Tank Could you switch out the SB for a terra tank with this build? --Ghostwheel 05:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :nope, no protection vs interrupts. --Smity the Smith 18:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC)